Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly to a method for reporting a state of a relay function performed by a terminal in a radio communication system and a terminal using the same.
Related Art
In an International Telecommunication Union Radio communication sector (ITU-R), a standardization of International Mobile Telecommunication (IMT)-Advanced being a next mobile communication system after a third generation has been performed. The IMT-Advanced is aimed at supporting an Internet Protocol (IP) based multi-media service with a data transmission rate of 1 Gbps in a stop and low speed moving state and a data transmission rate of 1 Gbps in a high speed moving state.
A 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is preparing LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) being an improved one of Long Term Evolution (LTE) based on an OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access)/SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access) transmission scheme as a system standard satisfying requirements of IMT-Advanced. The LTE-A is one important candidate for IMT-Advanced.
In recent years, there is growing interest in a Device-to-Device (D2D) technology performing direct communication between devices. In particular, the D2D is attracting attention as a communication technology for a public safety network. A commercial communication network has been rapidly changed to the LTE but a current public safety network is based on a 2G technology in a collision problem and a cost side with an existing communication standard. Request for the technology clearance and an improved service induces an effort to improve the public safety network.
The public safety network has high service requirements (reliability and security) as compared with a commercial communication network. In particular, when coverage of cellular communication is insufficient or is not used, there is a need for direct signal transmission/reception between devices, that is, an D2D operation.
The D2D operation may be signal transmission/reception between adjacent devices to have various advantages. For example, a D2D terminal may perform data communication with a high transmission rate and low delay. Further, the D2D operation may distribute traffic converged in a base station. If the D2D terminal serves as a relay, the D2D terminal may serve to extend coverage of a base station.
In a related art, a network controls a relay, whereas in a D2D operation, UE may autonomously determine the start/stop/resumption of the provision of a relay functionality. That is, in the D2D operation, even such a scenario needs to be taken into consideration.
Furthermore, specific UE already functions as a relay or is expected to function as a relay. Another piece of UE adjacent to the specific UE may function as a relay or attempt to function as a relay. If resources used by the specific UE and another piece of UE overlap partially or fully, interference between them is caused, and use efficiency of radio resources is also deteriorated.
If UE supporting a D2D operation is able to provide the relay functionality, the aforementioned problem may be generated, and there is a need for a method and apparatus for solving such a problem.